1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved structure of straight-out controllable ceramic valve of anti-freezing faucet, which is to set an inlet channel extending to middle section of shaft bolt from bottom to upward at middle section of bottom of water-controlling shaft bolt in water-receiving valve seat, and horizontal through outlet channel is also set at two sides of inlet channel so that water in ceramic valve can directly flow upward and enter into inlet channel at middle section of shaft bolt, and then, flow into water pipe of faucet from outlets set around top of water-receiving valve, therefore, such faucet can supply water smoothly without reduction of hydraulic pressure.
2) Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the outdoor anti-freezing faucet connected out from ground has been equipped with ceramic valve instead of the traditional check copper bolt as control components to adjust water supply (please refer to FIG. 1), which is comprised by cover water-receiving valve seat 2 with outlet 21 at its side and cylinder water-controlling shaft bolt 3 with a protruding tongue 31 at bottom to embed into top of side-out top porcelain shard 41 so as to aim at outlet 411, 421 of top and bottom porcelain shard 41 &42 for adjustment, meanwhile, its top is covered into shaft hole 22 at middle section of top of water-receiving valve seat 2; when outlet 421 of bottom porcelain shard 42 is not aimed at and closed, water may flow out outlet 411 of top porcelain shard 41 and then flow upward, after pass through side of water-controlling shaft bolt 3, water flow out outlet 21 of water-receiving valve seat 2 and then turn upward, finally, enter into water pipe S of faucet S to flow out. Thus, water must pass through several right angles of channel during adjusting, hydraulic pressure may be reduced, so that water can not flow out smoothly, therefore, such structure is required to get improved.